This invention was made with government support under National Institute of Health Award Number DK 43808. Accordingly, the government retains certain rights in the invention.
The invention relates to insulin metabolism and more specifically to pp60.sup.PIK, a protein which mediates insulin regulation of 3'-phosphatidyl-inositol (PI-3) kinase, and to the gene that encodes pp60.sup.PIK.